Tell Me How You Want It
by TaarnaT
Summary: Killian overhears Emma talking dirty while masturbating, gets very turned on, and cant stop thinking about it. The next time they're together, he asks her to tell him exactly how she wants it. Based on a prompt, smutty little 2 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me How You Want It**

**Based on a prompt from "Shay":**

_Have this crazy idea where Killian is out with the guys and Emma is in the shower or tub and she is touching herself. Killian forgets something and goes back to the house. Killian knows that Emma loves it when he talks dirty but he barely hears her. Killian hears how filthy Emma's mouth is and he jerks off and she never knows hes there. In the next chapter Killian wants to hear Emma do all the dirty talk while they have sex. please i need this right now._

**I'm trying to get through all the requests (i really appreciate feedback, and will try to get to everyone's prompts ASAP) but this one sort of wrote itself. Hope it's up to snuff.**

**Part 1/2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. Obviously. But I do want Emma and Hook to get it on.**

You'd think that finally having incredible sex on a daily basis would be enough to keep her satisfied, but Emma had found that no matter how many times she was with him, she just couldn't get enough of Killian Jones. It was as if he was her own personal drug, and the more she had him, the more she wanted. So, it didn't really surprise her that she found herself feeling horny and a bit frustrated tonight. Killian was out with David and the dwarves, having a few drinks at Granny's. She had sent him out the door with a smile, but right now she was wishing she'd jumped him first, because it would be hours until he was back and she wanted him now.

Since there was nothing to do but wait, she decided to pamper herself and ran a nice, hot bath. She slipped into the tub, relaxing against the porcelain as she let her mind, and soon enough, her hands, wander.

Killian had barely made the walk to Granny's from the apartment when he realized he'd forgotten to bring along David's car keys- he'd let Emma borrow the truck earlier that day and would need it before work in the morning. He saw Happy nearing the diner and quickly explained the situation, promising to return as soon as possible, and started back for the keys. It would make him a bit late, but they'd be out for several hours so it wouldn't put too much of a damper on the night.

As he slipped into the apartment, he heard a moan of "oh my god yes" echo down the stairs. Eyebrows shooting up, he tiptoed to the part-open bathroom door and peeked inside. Her back was to him as she relaxed in the tub, but there was no mistaking what Emma was doing. He was tempted to strip down right there and join her, but he froze when he heard her speak again.

"Oh fuck, Killian, right there. Mmmmm oh god, yes, fucking do it. That's it. I'm so wet for you. Mmm more, Yeah, god use your tongue. Faster! "

Whoa. Usually he was the one who talked dirty in bed, something she'd always seemed to appreciate, but she wasn't usually so vocal, so uninhibited. It was a whole new side of her - one he definitely wanted to see more of.

She imagined his face between her legs, her slender fingers sliding through her folds and over her clit in a cruel mockery of what she _really_ wanted, but getting the job done just the same. God, he was a man with a talented tongue, and unlike some men seemed to actually enjoy going down on her. She moaned again, not worrying too much about being quiet since there was nobody to hear, and found herself in the mood to tell him exactly how she wanted it. She didn't know how her pirate captain would take to her being so demanding in real life, but for tonight she could imagine pushing his head down and just lying back as he gave her what she needed over and over. "Mmm yeah, just like that, fuck me with your tongue." She thrust one finger against her entrance, imagining him doing just what she'd asked.

Shit. He couldn't leave now. His cock was straining against the confines of his jeans, growing harder as he watched and listened to her. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quietly, releasing the pressure as he drank in the erotic scene playing out before him.

"Oh god, oh yeah, slow and deep just like that. I'm so soaking wet for you. You love the way I taste don't you? You're always so greedy for me. oh, God, Killian, don't stop. I'm going to be so hot and slick by the time you're inside me."

Bloody hell, she was trying to kill him! His hand went to his cock of its own accord, and he began to stroke himself as he watched her other hand join the first between her thighs, her legs spreading wider as she rubbed her thumb over her clit and sank a finger inside her pussy. From his angle over her shoulder, he could see just how she was touching herself. "Oh yeah, god I love it when you add your hand and I can fuck myself on your fingers. Goddamn you feel soooooo good!"

It had been a while since she'd masturbated, probably since they'd first returned from Neverland and she'd lay awake at night imagining how good he'd feel. But she was beginning to get her rhythm back, and imagining Killian pleasuring her exactly how she wanted was certainly adding fuel to the fire. God, he was amazing in bed. He really didn't need her to encourage his ego any more, but it was true. She was a very lucky woman. She picked up the pace on her clit as she pumped her finger into herself, starting to get close. She let out another long moan, eyes closing and head tipped back in pleasure.

He could hear from her breathing that she was starting to get close, and thank the gods, because so was he, precum leaking from his cock. He knew it was kind of wrong to spy on her during such an intimate moment, but she just looked so wanton and the things coming out of her mouth were almost too much to handle. Who knew his beautiful Swan had such a filthy mouth? He watched her add another finger, moaning louder as she bucked her hips against her hand.

"God, yes, I want you to fuck me. Mmmmm harder, Killian. I want to feel every inch of your cock inside me. Fuck, you're so big! Oh god, yes, yes, make me come!" She got louder as she began to fall apart, her legs shaking as she toppled over the edge. God, her hands felt good but nowhere near as good as Killian felt, nowhere near as satisfying. She felt empty, wishing for the deep ache she felt after he'd fucked her thoroughly. Hoping for more relief, she continued to gently rub at her clit, letting the pleasure build again.

He watched her give herself over to the ecstasy, her mouth open in a delicate "O" as she came, her body flushed with pleasure. Silently, he ducked into the bedroom, his hand stroking his shaft furiously as his hips bucked forward and he listened to her moan his name. Grabbing a fistful of tissues just in time, he tipped his head back and emptied himself over his hand as he listened to her ride out her orgasm. He hoped he'd been quiet enough, but she didn't seem to have noticed him. He crept back into the hall, realizing her hands were still teasing her body, and decided that if he didn't leave NOW there was no way he was getting out of that apartment, his need to crawl between her legs and take her returning as he saw how unsatisfied she was.

He grabbed the keys, slipped out the door, and jogged towards Granny's hoping the guys would attribute his flushed cheeks to the run and not to his racing thoughts of Emma. He could still hear her voice in his head, describing in detail everything she wanted. He couldn't wait to get home to her.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2/2**

**disclaimer: still don't own any of it. **

He returned home around midnight, slightly tipsy and mood elevated after a few hours of drinks, dirty jokes and male bonding. It was a little strange that his best mate was also his woman's father, but David knew how much he loved Emma, and somehow that smoothed things over most of the time.

He crept into the quiet apartment, finding her already asleep in their bed, looking for all the world like an innocent angel rather than the temptress he'd watched in the tub a few hours earlier. The sheets draped over her nude body, but her back was bare, her creamy skin calling to him as he stripped off his clothes and slipped into bed with her. Gods, he couldn't get the memory of how she'd been talking out of his mind, his cock going hard as he remembered her describing what she wanted. He wanted to hear her tell him all those things when they were together.

He rolled over, pulling her into his chest as he rubbed his hard length against her ass. "Mmmm, I missed you, gorgeous." He purred in her ear as he felt her hips grind back against him. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

She awakened to his warm, taut body behind her, his cock rubbing against her deliciously. She'd made herself come a few times, but nothing matched the feeling of him inside her, and she was still hungry for more. "Oh really? What is it you were thinking about?"

He chuckled. "I could tell you, but I'd much rather have you tell me what you want, love." He nuzzled her neck, nipping at her earlobe as he kissed his way down her body. "I have a confession, my dear. I might have returned home for David's keys while you were having a bath, only to be met with quite a startling sight." He felt her go stiff, embarrassment flooding through her at the idea of him hearing what she'd said. "Oh, no, darling, I don't think you understand. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. It was so bloody enticing."

Her breathing sped up as his hand began to wander her body. She hadn't really done a lot of dirty talking bed with Killian, and she was worried that he might be repulsed. She wasn't sure what he'd specifically heard. What if she went too far? He was a pirate- she'd expected him to have a filthy mouth and truthfully he could get away with saying pretty much anything he wanted, but she was The Savior.

"Please, love. Be naughty for me." He didn't like to beg, but he wanted her to know how badly he needed this. He began to kiss down her body, lips barely touching her breasts. "Do you like it when I do this?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What do you like?"

"Sometimes you tease my nipples til I positively ache for you."

He groaned, wanting to encourage her, then brushed his thumb over her left breast as his mouth closed over the right, playing, kissing, nipping until her back arched off the bed. "Tell me- what else do you want, love?" He murmured against her skin, nuzzling her hip bone as he kissed across her belly, his scruff tickling deliciously.

He was so close to where she wanted his mouth, but she wanted to ease into this whole "talking dirty" thing. "Well, you're a little far north, there, sailor."

He kissed lower, stopping at the crease where her thighs met her body. "Better?" He wasn't going to give in until he had her saying all the filthy things he'd heard before and more.

"Killian..." She whined, her embarrassment starting to give way to frustration. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"Never."

"Ok... then what I really want... is to sit on your face and have you lick my juicy pussy until I come so hard I can't fucking breathe." She rushed it out all at once, waiting to see how he responded.

"Oh gods, Emma!" He moaned, grabbing her hips and rolling onto his back, burying his face in her cunt as she straddled him. Her head tipped back in a long moan as he kissed and licked and sucked, and looking back she could see how hard he was.

"Oh, you like that? You must- look how hard your cock is. God, you get me so wet, Killian. And I love just fucking your face while you eat me out."

He moaned, pulling her closer as his tongue delved deeper into her, fucking her with it as she squirmed. This was exactly what he wanted- and it was even better than he'd imagined. Her legs were shaking as he increased his speed, lapping up her juices as she cried out. He couldn't wait to hear her when he finally took her.

"Oh, fuck yeah. Just like that. Oh, god, Don't stop, I'm so close. Make me come!" Her hands gripped the headboard as she rode his face, pleasure shooting through her as she came. He continued to lick her gently, letting her ride out her orgasm before pulling her down to kiss him, making her taste herself on his lips.

"Gods, Emma, your sweet little cunny tastes so good." He purred between kisses. "I could spend hours with my head between your beautiful thighs."

She moaned. Now he was talking dirty too. That worked just fine for her, and she wasn't about to refuse him after a comment like that. She rolled onto her back, spreading her legs, and said, "Really? Then get back down there, pirate. I'm not satisfied yet."

His eyes took on a devilish glint as he crawled back between her legs, diving back in like he was a man dying in the desert and her pussy was an oasis. "Mmm, yeah, just like that. Soo good. Fuck me with your fingers, so I'm nice and ready for that big cock of yours."

He slipped a finger into her wet heat, listening to her long moan of pleasure as he began to curl it and pump in and out as he sucked on her clit. He added a second finger, and she started to thrust her hips against his hand. He could feel how wet she was, could see her arousal coating his hand as he ran his thumb over her outer lips. "Oh god, your rings are so cold," she shivered. "It feels so good. Fuck, Killian, I'm going to come again!"

The feeling of his hot mouth, warm fingers, and the cold of his silver rings was too much, and she shattered again, walls closing in as his still-moving fingers stroked that perfect spot inside her. Gasping for breath, she hauled his face to hers for another kiss. "God, Killian, I want to suck your cock. It's so big, and hard, and I want to taste every inch of you before you fuck my brains out."

"Fuck, Emma," he practically whimpered. Maybe he'd underestimated his response to hearing her talk like this, because he felt like he could explode already. Gods, how could a woman who was so perfect, strong, and beautiful be so... filthy in bed? It was incredible. He watched as she crawled on all fours, pushing him into a kneeling position as she took his cock into her mouth, moaning around it as she sucked. He fisted his hand in her hair, only to have her pull back. "Mmmmm, yeah, just grab my head and fuck my face."

Her lips returned to his cock, and he held onto her head and began to gently thrust, not wanting to overdo it because he was dangerously turned on. Thank the gods he'd had a few drinks, because even though he'd always prided himself on his stamina, he knew that she was going to push him over the edge faster than usual tonight. After a few blissful minutes of her hot mouth, he sped up just a bit, fucking her face harder as she moaned around his cock before finally pulling her off him with a loud "pop."

She leaned back, spreading her legs wide, and played with her clit as she licked her lips. "Get over here, and ravish me, pirate. Now. I want your hard cock to stretch me out and fill me up. I want you to make me _scream_ your name."

He grabbed her hip, and lining himself up thrust forward, sinking all the way into her pussy in one swift stroke. She keened, nails scratching at his back as she arched into him. "Oh, fuck, you're so big. God damn it," she hissed between gritted teeth. "God, I need you. Well, what are you waiting for? Fuck me, Killian."

He pulled back and slammed back into her, hard and deep, then began to fuck her at a punishing pace. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. Gods, she was so wet and hot. He'd wanted her all night, but having her was so much better.

"Harder, Killian! Faster! Fuck me! Oh god, your thick cock feels so good! Yeah, just like that. Oh, mmm god, yes, right there. Holy shit- you're so hard!"

"For fuck's sake, Emma!" He growled. "You're so tight and wet."

She moaned, feeling herself getting close again. God, he felt so good, and he was really giving it to her. Every thrust was hitting her just right, and she could tell he was getting close, too. She leaned forward, taking his earring between her teeth, and growled, "You _make_ me wet, Killian. I've wanted to fuck you since that damn beanstalk."

It was official- she was trying to kill him. He groaned, thrusting harder, unable to hold back any longer. Her moans and cries grew louder, her panted screams of "Harder! Deeper! More!" becoming more incoherent as she began to flutter around him, finally crashing over the edge as she came hard around him. He followed, coming inside her as she begged him, "Come for me, Killian. Fill me up."

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, struggling to catch their breath as they came down. "Bloody Hell, Emma. You are a wanton lass at heart, aren't you?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

He nuzzled her neck. "Gods, no. It's incredible. You are amazing, Emma."

"You're not too bad yourself." She ran her fingers through his hair. "So, you don't mind when I curse like a sailor?"

He laughed. "I did say you'd make a hell of a pirate. At least you've got the filthy mouth down."

"I thought you liked my mouth," she teased.

He groaned. She might be trying to kill him, but he'd die a very happy man.


End file.
